


External Forces

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um. The Truth is Out There?</p>
            </blockquote>





	External Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).



  
  
[Because GIANT TALKING ALIEN BANANAS. Okay?]

**Author's Note:**

> If you're really curious, [there really was a good excuse for this](http://cesperanza.livejournal.com/238285.html?thread=7644877#t7644877). I swear!


End file.
